Long Lost Sister
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: Percy has finally found his little sister and is planning never to let her go but dark forces are after the beloved sister of the hero of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is midnight and this is a test run for a story, I'm showing my dear cuz the ropes for writing the stories, she's joining the club! Just to warn you I have no idea what I'm writing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A scream echoed down the street, people looked down the street at a small girl standing in the middle of the street. She had long black hair that was in pigtails and bright green eyes. The girl was staring at a large crack in the street that had just appeared. The last thing that was heard was a low whisper, "Alexa Jackson."<p>

**2 years later:**

"Percy," a girl's voice yelled, "they've found another camper you might want to see this." Percy ran as fast as he could towards the house, noticing that everybody was their looking at something or some_one_.

That someone looked exactly like me and everybody else saw it too. "OMG, do you see her, looks exactly like Percy," he heard mostly everybody whispering. Annabeth ran up to him and asked, "Does she look familiar, do you know her?"

I turned to her and started nodding my head while stating to everyone, "I think she's my little sister!"

**Alexa's POV:**

My head feels like someone put it under a lawn mower and just ran over it. I slowly start opening my eyes and immediately see green eyes staring at me in shock...and they're the same color as mine! "Who the hell are you people," I scream noticing everybody staring at me, "Where am I?"

"You are safe Alexa," said someone to the right of me and I turned noticing that the boy with the same color eyes as me was still looking at me wierdly but even wierder was the half horse and half man next to me but he looked trustworthy. "You are with your family and you are reunited with your beloved older brother." I looked at the horse shouting, "You are insane, I have no older brother!" "Your brother is right behind you," the horse calmly answered. I turned around and noticed the boy with my eyes. I barely heard all of the gasps being uttered around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I'm so nervous about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to write another chapter! Enjoy and also take some time to read my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Percy looked at the little girl in shock, he remembered having a sister but she had disappeared such a long time ago, that he didn't remember her very well. He noticed that the girl was staring at him with much confusion in her face. Chiron trotted over and gently picked up the girl and she started thrashing around like she was being attacked. Percy slowly walked over and took her out of Chiron's hands and carried her, himself, to the house.<p>

She was still thrashing around but less than before. Everybody was still staring but only Annabeth and Chiron were following him. Percy looked down at the little girl with questions in his eyes but the girl wasn't looking at him she was looking out at the water. She looked up at Percy for a split second and he knew something was wrong.

In just that small amount of time, the water had started to become rougher. Percy heard campers start to scream when large waves were headed towards them. He gently put Alexa down with caution and ran to help the campers. He didn't notice that Alexa was the one causing the chaos. With his back facing her, she was able to start escaping because some sort of voice was telling her to get out of there.

After calming down the waves, Percy bent down to pick up his little sister again but found out no one was there. He scanned the grounds quickly but still couldn't pinpoint the other little black head. People slowly started coming out of their hiding places and walked up to him.

"Percy, where's your little sister?" Percy heard a couple campers ask but he had no answer. Chiron walked over to me with worry in his face, "She might of ran into the forest." "I think she went closer to the water," Percy stated without any doubt in his face. He looked back at the water and barely saw a black haired head but he did nevertheless.

Percy jogged over to his little sister with caution with campers following him. Alexa was sitting in the sand controlling the waves a couple of feet away from her. When the campers and Percy got closer, they noticed a small symbol in the air over Alexa's head. It was Posiden's symbol, she was really the little sister of Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Just takes 2 minutes to review so REVIEW!<p>

Take some time to read my other stories.


End file.
